


Can I?

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “I! I! I—I—!!!”“You…?”“C-can I—“Lucifer was still waiting patiently.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Can I?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this drabble
> 
> ** Warning:**   
\- un-beta-ed  
\- planned this to be bucinktober entry, but it's november already...

Sandalphon took a deep breath. In front of him was Lucifer, smiling gently as usual. On the blond’s eyes was a tint of unspoken curiosity. He kept silent as he watched Sandalphon took another deep breath, exhaled, and repeated the process for several minutes.

And then, to Lucifer’s own astonishment, he saw deep red blush blooming on the brunet’s face.

“Are you alright, Sandalphon?” Lucifer was undoubtedly concerned. They were on their way home when Sandalphon asked to stop. Said brunet then proceed to act weird, ending in what happened just now. Before Lucifer could touch his face, however, Sandalphon stepped back and looked like on the verge of exploding.

Now, Lucifer was downright worried. And a little bit guilty. “I’m sorry, Sandalphon. I did not give you enough attention today, didn’t I?”

Sandalphon suddenly panicked. “N-no! It wasn’t about that! Uh, I mean, I’m okay—you were having fun, and coughlookedadorablecough—“

“Do you need a drink…?”

Then Sandalphon did one of the unimaginable thing.

He _screamed_, in frustration, while blushing madly and ruining his perfectly styled hair (in Lucifer’s (perhaps biased) opinion).

“I! I! I—I—!!!”

“You…?”

“C-can I—“

Lucifer was still waiting patiently. His smile turned into an awkward one.

Once again, Sandalphon took a deep breath. After that, he muttered weakly, “C-can I hold your hands, until we arrive at home?”

There was a short silence.

And then, Sandalphon felt like the street lamp was no brighter than Lucifer’s blinding smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Dark GW is around the corner but my wifi refuses to work properly. Can I cry /sobs
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading~


End file.
